I am not what I am
by Perenna
Summary: Chris gets a new teacher, but he seems to be more familiar then he should. "I am not what I am" are his first words and soon Chris will discover that nothing is, what it seems like, not teachers nor he himself.


Chris gets a new substitute teacher, who seems to be more familiar than he should. "I am not what I am" are his first words and soon Chris discovers that nothing is what it seems like not his new Teacher nor he himself. 13 years his memories were dormant, but now it is time for them to reappear, because a future needs to be saved.

I do not own charmed, but at least the OCs. Forgive me if my language or spelling is sometimes strange, but english is not my mother tongue.

Chris was late for his English class, maybe the day had started too good. His math teacher Mrs. Westbridge was ill and he could spend two more hours at home. After his family had left the house he poured himself another cup of coffee and refilled his Cornflakes sitting on the couch and watching TV. Suddenly a demon shimmerd in, taking Chris not much effort to kill, but more to get off the slime left and taking a shower. One and a half hours later he wasn't late for the bus, but for the whole English lesson. To top it all the toilette in the third floor, where his English class was situated, was obtained and he had to use the one in the second floor. Now he was running up the stairs to the third floor as he saw a person coming around the corner. "What are you doing here, Phillip?" he asked the teenager ahead of him. "Got thrown out by the substitute after saying Carey is a whore." _What a surprise_, Chris thought. Phillip or Phil like he let people name him was known on the one hand as a stupid football player and on the other as bully, only allowing Chris to call him Phillip, because they spent many afternoons together in the detention room. "You should run or you'll follow me to the detention room again." The huge teenager said. "Oh your right." Chris answered and asked himself, who teacher this was to expel a student from his class after only ten minutes. In front of the door he paused his hand on the door knob and let himself breath twice, before he opened the door.

"I am not what I am." Intense blue eyes said as Chris opened the door and got Chris frozen in an instant by them. Moments flew by as "Mr. Halliwell? I heard of your bad habit from the other teachers. You may sit." The man said nicely to him and Chris found back into reality, while some girls started to giggle. _Stupid girls_, Chris thought as he sat on his chair next to his good friend Alec, still observing the new substitute. "So what does Jago mean with this line?" the Substitute started the discussion. "_Mr. Tanner is quite good, Chris. Its like he knows every line of the script unlike Miss Pearce."_ said Alec in Chris head. Alec was a telepath from magic school, who wanted to visit a normal school too. "_Seems so… Did he say where he is from?_" The teenager still looked at the teacher curiously. Mr. Tanner was something woman called handsome with his dark hair, sparkling blue eyes and trained body. Also he seemed to be only about thirty-five, thus being a young and still inspired teacher. "_Set an eye on him?_" his friend asked nearly laughing, but trying to keep it down. "You." Chris only said. "_He is from New York. Changed his location for family reasons. Why do you ask?_" "_He seemed some kind of familiar to me._" With this words Mr. Tanner looked at him with one of this typical don't- speak- in -class looks, Chris thought, but this couldn't be, because no one could have heard this conversation or rather no human.

The rest of the lesson went by and after the bell rang the students stood up and slowly left the classroom in the usual crowds. "Mr. Halliwell, if you don't mind, you still owe me an explanation." Mr. Tanner said and Chris turned around to go to the teachers desk. "This was my first lesson and I slept too long…" Chris lied in his usual manner. Mr. Tanner only looked at him for a few moments without saying anything. "Okay. Now go to your next class." "You don't ask for any further explanations?" Chris asked surprised. "Want to give me some?" Mr. Tanner asked back now smiling friendly. "No." Chris answered quickly. The silence grew between them as Chris eyes fell on a paper."C. Tanner. Your name begins with a C too?" he asked to his own surprise. "It does. Now go to your class or are you waiting until the next teacher gives you your detention letter." Chris looked at the clock and ran.

"Still the same." C. Tanner murmured before the next class came into the room. "Hello. I'm Mr. Tanner the English substitute teacher." Giggles from the girls. _Why am I doing this?_, he thought and sighed.

Please write and review. It's my first story so its is rather short until now, but I want to continue.


End file.
